


To Seek Warmth

by LadyBrooke



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Looking For Warmth, Past child deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: It is cold and dark in the Halls, and Eluréd and Elurín seek warmth.
Series: Warmth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746448
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	To Seek Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to scarlet_spinel for allowing me to use their idea about Fëanor being Eluréd and Elurín’s personal space heater in the Halls!

It is cold and dark in the Halls, as Elurín shivers and Eluréd leads him as they try to find their parents.

Later they will be told that it is lucky they did not.

Later, they will understand that at this point the Valar were still debating the fates of the peredhil, and their appearance may have tipped the scales.

But for now they are twins lost in the Halls, trying to find someone to help them.

They avoid many of the rooms. There are elves they do not recognize, and elves they do, covered in blood and screaming.

Elurín chooses the next hallway. They wander deeper and deeper, and Eluréd thinks it is getting colder, but Elurín whispers of a warmth he can feel through the stones that reminds him of the necklace with its warmth.

Later they will learn why they were reminded of the necklace.

Later some will curse and some will sob with gratefulness, and their mother will do both.

Now they just keep searching for the warmth, squeezing their way through pathways that do not fit any grown elf in the Halls (eventually, they will learn of Hobbits and wonder if those pathways were made for them to use or if Námo made these for children).

Now they want to feel warmth again.

They find it.

There is a spirit - elf, Eluréd argues from where they stop in the doorway, looking at what seems to be a flame in the shape of an elf. Maia, Elurín argues, or half of one at least, like their grandmother.

Elf, they eventually settle on, when they decide that Maiar do not go to the Halls and half-Maiar go to wherever they wish, and they cannot picture this elf wanting to be here.

They’re cold and tired now.

The elf does not appear to notice them. They think he’s sleeping, and eventually the nest of blankets and pillows looks too tempting to them.

Elurín crawls forward first, Eluréd right behind him.

It is warm in the bed, warm like they think they used to feel before the woods.

Eluréd tucks himself on one side, Elurín on the other, their hands crossed against the elf to hold each other.

They hold their breaths, little faces propped up to look at each other as they wonder if the elf will wake.

He does not, not really, only muttering at someone - Ambarussa? That name does not sound like any name they’ve heard before - to stop moving and go to sleep.

They take his advice, cuddling closer and enjoying the warmth.

Eventually Fëanor wakes, but even then he only looks at the boys and remembers Celegorm’s screams of rage at those servants, and knows.

(He should take them back, he thinks, but something stays him - these rooms are hidden, and only those Námo wills to find them can.

And he has heard the debates over Dior’s fates, and decides he will not volunteer these children to sit before the court of the Valar.)


End file.
